


lo inevitable

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M, lo siento mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En realidad, lo están matando muchas otras cosas desde hace años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lo inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> escrito para el [remix fest](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html) @ lj. se me fue un poco de las manos, la verdad.

 

 _No_ , le dice. _Otra vez no_. Le arranca la máscara, dejándola caer al suelo con fuerza intencionada. _Nunca me haces caso_ , continúa y está llorando, aunque quizá no se haya dado cuenta aún. Bruce intenta sonreír, esas muecas amargas que hace a veces, cuando la situación se le ha ido de las manos y se ve obligado a pagar por ello. _Quítate el traje, que no veo la herida_ , continúa Clark, _joder, Bruce, quítate el traje_.

Bruce no siente el brazo derecho y no ve más que borrones. Si se sostiene en pie es gracias a la pared y a las manos de Clark. _La rodilla me está matando_ , bromea. En realidad, lo están matando muchas otras cosas desde hace años.

Clark no cede. Busca con prisas las aberturas del traje, destrozando el kevlar como si fuera papel. Bruce piensa durante un segundo en hacerse uno nuevo con aleación de kriptonita y se ríe a duras penas de la tontería. El mundo se oscurece por las esquinas y él pensando en... _No, no, no, no, quédate conmigo_ , le ladra Clark, perdiendo toda la compostura que caracteriza al Hombre de Acero. Bruce se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. _Bruce, quédate conmigo_.

Quiere decirle muchas cosas. Quiere decirle aquello que lleva guardándose durante años, confesarle todos sus secretos y sus miedos y sus fallos. Quiere mostrarle un momento de debilidad al hombre que no es hombre, al niño de granja que se crió en soledad. Quiere decirle que él le entiende, que él sabe.

 _¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo?_ acaba susurrando. Clark le ha quitado la armadura y sus manos pasan por encima de los moratones, de las cicatrices, de la costilla rota que probablemente le haya perforado el pulmón. _No tiene sentido_ , tose, la sangre inundándole la boca, _no puedes curar lo mortal, Clark_.

Las manos de Clark no se detienen y sus lágrimas, tampoco. _Sí que puedo_ , gruñe, _claro que puedo_. Suena a niño petulante, de ésos a los que Bruce tiene tanto apego. Cree que la mano izquierda le tiembla cuando la posa sobre la de Clark, pero no está seguro porque a penas puede distinguir los colores. _No eres un Dios, Superman_ le sonríe, los dientes probablemente de color carmín, _lo cual es un alivio porque no creo en Dios_.

Los dedos de Clark le rodean la mandíbula, sus pulgares acariciándole las mejilla y mezclando sangre con lágrimas. (Ah, al parecer él también está llorando). _No me puedes dejar_ , susurra. _Voy a llevarte al hospital, voy a llevarte a..._

 _A casa_ , lo interrumpe Bruce. Respirar duele, moverse duele y ahora Clark está haciendo que duela hasta el latido bajo el pecho. _Llévame a casa, Clark_ , le pide con voz ronca. Hay tantas cosas de las que se arrepiente, pero morir fuera de Gotham sería la peor de ellas. _No vas a morir_ , murmura Clark tan cerca de sus labios que Bruce agradece que el mundo se haya vuelto gris a su alrededor. _No te vas a morir porque no te voy a dejar_.

Bruce tose una risa. _Y luego me llaman melodramático a mí_. Cree que Clark sonríe. No está muy seguro. De repente se siente viejo y cansado, con muchísimas ganas de poder dormir sin preocuparse de monstruos. _Los Mejores del Mundo_ , susurra y cierra los ojos. Clark dice algo más, pero Bruce ya no puede oírlo. Siente una presión húmeda sobre los labios antes de que el mundo pierda toda la luz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahsjkhrsaks. perdón.


End file.
